Etwas Pflege überwindet einen langen Weg
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Pflegepakete zu Weihnachten werden immer den Tag des Empfängers erhellen. Aber was ist zwanzig Jahre später?


**Titel:** Etwas Pflege überwindet einen langen Weg

**Originaltitel:** A Little Care Goes a Long Way

**Autor:** kaylashay81

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Romantik

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/Shannon, Gibbs/DiNozzo  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Pflegepakete zu Weihnachten werden immer den Tag des Empfängers erhellen. Aber was ist zwanzig Jahre später?

**Wortanzahl:** 1753 Wörter

**Etwas Pflege überwindet einen langen Weg**

_Weihnachten 1988_

Gibbs war so wie schon lange nicht mehr. An der Front war es für jeden schwer, aber die meiste Zeit alleine als Scharfschütze zu sein, war noch anstrengender.

Allerdings hatte eine Postzustellung endlich seinen Weg zu ihnen gefunden und er wusste, dass mehrere Dinge für ihn dabei sein würden.

"Gibbs!" Sein geschriener Name schreckte ihn auf und er versuchte nicht zu gierig zu erscheinen, als er seine Beute sammelte und sich auf seine Pritsche zurückzog.

Er warf das zufällige Pflegepaket beiseite zugunsten der Öffnung eines der vielen Briefe mit dem sich verbessernden Gekritzel seiner Tochter darüber. Er wurde begrüßt mit endlosen Seiten voller Zeichnungen und Notizen von Kelly, die ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zurückließen.

Als nächstes kamen die Briefe von Shannon. Sie waren gefüllt mit einer Sehnsucht, die seiner eigenen ähnelte. Er wollte nichts mehr als Zuhause zu sein und sie fest zu halten. Sie erzählte ihm wie gut Kelly mit dem Schulstart klar kam und sie erwähnte, dass es seinem Vater gut ging.

_Wir lieben und vermissen dich, Jethro... Komm bald nach Hause!_

Dies war das Ende von jedem Brief und er versuchte nicht zu weinen.

Endlich gesättigt vom Leben seiner Ehefrau und seiner Frau, wandte sich Jethro dem Pflegepaket zu. Es sah aus wie eins, dass eine Schule irgendwo gepackt hat. Hoffend es war etwa, dass wert war aufbewahrt zu werden, öffnete er die Box um zu sehen was sie enthielt.

Im Inneren fand er etwas, dass ihn zum meistgefragten Marine im Camp machen würde. Es waren mehrere Pfund Instant-Kaffee, die gute Art. Er packte ihn weg in seine Tasche, es solange wie möglich geheim haltend wollen wie es ihm möglich war.

Den Kaffee gesichert, öffnete er die Karte, die dabei lag.

_Unser Lehrer sagte wir sollen Dinge mitgeben, die Männer in der Schlacht gebrauchen könnten. Da ich keine Munition zur Hand habe, dachte ich das Kaffee eine sichere Sache sei. Hoffe, es gibt Ihnen ein warmes Weihnachten, außer Sie sind irgendwo, wo es sowieso warm ist, dann vergessen Sie es._

_Viel Glück da draußen,_

_Anthony_

"Gut gemacht, Anthony", sagte Gibbs als er die Karte zu den anderen von Shannon und Kelly legte und sich dann auf die Suche nach einem Topf mit Wasser machte um etwas Kaffee zu machen.

-*-*-_oOo_-*-*-

_Weihnachten 1989_

Tony seufzte als er seine Taschen in dem vorübergehenden Zimmer fallen ließ, das für ihn für die Ferien vorbereitet worden war. Er würde in einem Block von Zimmern mit nur internationalen Studenten als Gesellschaft in den nächsten Wochen sein, aber zumindest hatte er seinen eigenen Raum um sich zu verstecken.

Er hatte alles gebraucht was er hatte um von dem College seiner Wahl genommen zu werden, aber es ließ blieb nicht mehr als für die normalen Semester zurück. Und nach Hause zu gehen war keine Option.

Er hatte bereits Pläne im nächsten Schuljahr ins Studentenhaus reinzukommen, also würden dies mit etwas Glück seine letzten Ferien sein, wo er die Wohltätigkeit des Campus nutzte. Der einzige Vorteil war das Pflegepaket, das auf seinem Schreibtisch saß. 

In den sauren Apfel beißend, schnappte er sich die hell eingewickelte Box von seinem Tisch und legte sie vor sich auf dem Bett. Nachdem er im Laufe der Jahre nicht sonderlich viele Geschenke bekommen hatte, öffnete er behutsam das Papier, sodass es nicht zerriss.

Als nächstes kam der Deckel der Kiste und dann wurde er mit dem Anblick von vielen verschiedenen Dingen begrüßt, die der Traum eines jeden Studenten war. Es waren Gutscheine der örtlichen Pizza-Lieferdienstes, ein paar Bücher, die er für die englische Literatur-Klasse, die er im nächsten Semester hatte, brauchte, eine Box mit heißer Schokolade und eine Tasse um sie zu trinken und ein verschlossener Umschlag, der so groß wie eine Karte zu sein schien.

Die Kiste und deren Inhalt beiseite stellend, öffnete er den Umschlag um eine Karte zu enthüllen auf der die Stiefel des Weihnachtsmannes über einem Kaminfeuer baumelten. Mit einem Schnauben öffnete er sie um die Nachricht zu sehen: _Hab gehört das du über Weihnachten feststeckt... Hoffe dies muntert dich auf!_

Innen drin lag gefaltet ein Brief und eine Kinderzeichung, bei der er nicht ersehen konnte was es war. Mit einem Lächeln der Vorfreude öffnete und las er ihn.

_Tony,_

_die Universität kontaktiert immer seine ehemaligen Studenten um Geld zu erbeten und ich gebe nie etwas. Ein Grund dafür ist, dass ich selbst nicht viel habe als die Ehefrau eines Marines und die Mutter eines kleinen Mädchens. Der andere Grund ist, dass ich nie wissen werde wie das Geld genutzt wird und ich will definitiv nicht die Geldbörse eines Schulbeamten füllen._

_Doch als sie mich ansprachen, ob ich einen Geschenkkorb für einen Studenten, der über Weihnachten im Wohnhaus bleiben musste, machen würde, konnte ich nicht nein sagen. Auf diese Art weiß ich das das, was ich zusammenpacke einen guten Zweck zu gute kommt._

_Sie gaben mir deinen Namen und eine Liste deiner kommenden Klasse. Ich hoffe die Bücher sind immer noch für die Klasse erforderlich. Wenn nicht, vielleicht kannst du sie trotzdem genießen. Und ich kenne keinen Collegestudenten, der Pizza abweisen würde._

_Ich weiß, es ist nicht viel, aber hoffentlich wird es dein Weihnachtsfest auf dem Campus etwas verschönern. Und ich weiß eine Zeichnung von irgendeinem Kind ist nicht das Beste, aber meine Tochter Kelly wollte eine Bild mit dem Paket mitschicken, so wie sie es auch tut, wenn wir ihren Dad was schicken. Es ist ihr Pferd, Spitfire, im Falle das du es nicht erkennen kannst._

_Hab schöne Weihnachten Tony und ein fröhliches neues Jahr._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Shannon_

Tony lächelte immer noch Stunden später mit einem frischen Stück Pizza in seinem Mund als er sich die Zeichnung von Spitfire ansah, die an seiner Pinwand angeheftet war.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Weihnachten 2010_

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass zwischen uns beiden sich so viel Weihnachtsschrott angesammelt hat. Ich meine, das bist du und ich, Jethro", sagte Tony mit einer müden Stimme als er noch eine weitere Kiste von ihrem gesammelten Stapel mit der Beschriftung Weihnachten öffnete.

"Drei Ex-Frauen und einige Dinge, die schon von vor meiner Zeit sind. Was ist deine Entschuldigung?", warf Jethro zurück als er das Klebeband auf einer von Tonys aufschlitzte.

"Versuche zu viele Freundinnen und einige Freunde im Laufe der Jahre zu beeindrucken?", fragte er in der Hoffnung seine Entschuldigung würde akzeptiert werden.

Jethro schnaubte nur. "Nun, du brauchst keinen Weihnachtsschrott um mich zu beeindrucken, Tony. Ich glaube-", dann hielt Gibbs inne als er ein Stück Papier aus der Kiste, die er durch sah, auseinander faltete.

"Du glaubst was?", fragte Tony, hoch blickend um zu sehen warum der andere Mann auf einmal schwieg. Tony fühlte wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete als er die verblichene Zeichnung eines Pferdes von einem Kind sah, dass er vor über zwanzig Jahren erhalten hatte.

"Ich habe das in einem Pflegepaket, während meines ersten Jahres im College bekommen. Der Brief müsste auch irgendwo da drin sein", sagte Tonys als er zu ihm kam um die Kiste zu durchwühlen.

"Es ist ein Pferd", sagte Jethro mit einem seltsamen Stocken in seiner Stimme.

Tony sah seinen Geliebten schief an als er den Brief aus der Kiste zog. "Ja, woher weißt du das? Ich konnte es nicht erkennen bis ich den Brief gelesen hatte."

"Kelly schickte mir solche genau wie dieses", sagte Jethro leise.

"Kel- verdammt", und Tony faltete hastig den Brief auseinander und hielt ihn Jethro hin. "Eine Ehemalige hat mir das Pflegepaket geschickt. Hatte einige Bücher, Pizzagutscheine und heiße Schokolade drin. Unterschrieb mit ihrem Namen Shannon. Und sie sprach über ihre Tochter Kelly und ihren Marine-Ehemann", Tony hielt kurz innen und sah hoch zu Jethro.

Jethros Augen waren voller Tränen als er die bekannte Schrift sah und dann zurück auf die Zeichnung von Spitfire blickte.

"Kelly war so stolz auf dieses Pferd. Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen wie viele Bilder sie mir geschickt hat. Nach... ich hab den Stall die Pflege über Spitfire übertragen, nachdem ich einen letzten Ausritt unternommen hatte."

"Du hast mir niemals erzählt, dass Shannon ein Buckeye war", sagte Tony, hoffend mehr von Jethro zu erfahren. Der andere Mann sprach selten über seine Familie, aber Tony konnte sehen das es half, wenn er es tat.

"Ja. Sie kehrte zu ihrem zweiten Jahr zurück als wie uns am Bahnhof trafen. Wir haben geheiratet nachdem sie ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte. Hölle, sie verfolgte wahrscheinlich deine sportliche Karriere, während ich im Ausland war. Sie liebte diese Schule."

"Es geht einem irgendwie unter die Haut. Was sind die Chancen, dass ich es von ihr bekommen habe? Du weißt nicht wie glücklich mich dieses Paket gemacht hat. Ich hatte sogar während meiner ganzen Collegezeit Kellys Zeichnung an meinem schwarzen Brett. Ließ mich jedes lächeln, wenn ich es sah. Macht es immer noch." 

"Mich auch", sagte Gibbs als er die beiden Papiere an einem sicheren Ort ablegte. "Lass uns diese einrahmen."

Und Tony wusste, dass dies das Ende der Diskussion war. Mit einem kurzen Kuss kehrte sie dazu zurück schweigend herumzustöbern.

Eine Stunde später hielt Tony einige Papiere hoch als er sprach. "Jethro, ich habe einige von Kellys Zeichnungen gefunden. Sie hatte wirklich ein Faible für dieses Pferd. Und hier sind-"

Als Tony inne hielt, kam Jethro zu ihm herüber um zu sehen was er entdeckt hatte.

"Wann hast du das bekommen?", fragte Tony atemlos und hielt Jethro einen Brief hin.

"Weihnachten '88", sagte Jethro als er die kurze Notiz überflog. "Verdammt bester Kaffee, den ich jemals an der Front hatte. Musste ihn vor den anderen verstecken. Und-" Jethro hielt inne als er den Namen am Ende sah. "Anthony?"

"Ja", antworte Tony mit Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme. "Ich war damals immer noch Anthony. Hab es nicht abgekürzt bis ich im College war. Ich weiß, du glaubst nicht an Zufall, aber..." Tony verstummte.

"Bedeutet nur, wir waren immer dazu bestimmt uns eines Tages zu treffen, Tony. Lass uns dies zu den anderen packen und für heute Nacht Schluss machen."

Tony nickte nur und folgte Jethro in ihr Schlafzimmer wo er Jethro zeigen konnte wie viel dieser ihm bedeutete.

Lange nachdem sie beide gesättigt waren und aneinander geschmiegt im Bett lagen, drehte sich Jethro um und flüsterte in Tonys Ohr.

"Du besorgst mir lieber noch mehr von diesem Kaffee, den du mir '88 geschickt hast, Tony. Du hast dies vor mir zurückgehalten", fügte er mit einem neckenden Kniff in Tonys Ohr hinzu.

"Werd ich, Boss. Aber ich werde nicht verraten wer mein Dealer ist."

"Ich werde einen Weg finden dich zum sprechen zu bringen. Ist mir egal wie lange es dauert." Und Jethro tat genau das.

Ende


End file.
